The forgotten promise
by Mokushiroku115
Summary: An ancient promise rekindles, old enemies return. The kurosaki clan gone but one family. What will ichigo do if he finds out about his family history?
1. The past with a twist

**Hello my readers. This story is a thought that came to me at 11:15 pm and I can't get it out.**

 **This FanFiction is basically about a certain hollow that watches over the kurosaki family line.**

 **I won't spoil too much.**

 **I only own the hollow. Everyone else is owned by tite kubo. I hope he makes a new anime series for bleach.**

 **Anyways let's get started.!!!**

 _Unknown place/ 1000 years ago._

Standing alone was a man looking at the ocean with the full moon shining on him.

His long hair reflects the light of the moon with the orange ginger color.

His cloths were feudal era with armor.

White cape that was stained with blotches of blood and torn at different places.

The battle kimono was dark purple with deep green for the sash on his waistline.

On his left hand was a bracelet that was held firmly and a blade that was sheathed on his sash.

The nodachi was black with the handle being brown. The hand guard was shaped into two half's. One being the crescent moon and the other was the sun but black.

The man's armor showed obvious signs of a recent battle with some of the armor missing like the left shoulder guard.

Blood dripped from his left hand onto the sand below him.

"Father. Why do you insist on defying the emperor? Does our family honor mean nothing?"

A younger voice sounds behind him.

The person who spoke was a young man with a similar hairstyle but was a darker shade of ginger color.

His battle armor was flawless and showed no sign of battle.

The armor being white with silver and gold.

The person looked like royalty and held a high head.

On his waist held a katana colored grey with bonelike colors for the handle.

The father replies without looking back.

"Do you intend to stop me hyroshi?"

"I won't stop you father since we both know you are stronger than I. However before you go to your death, I insist that you hand the clan to me."

Hyroshi says with no emotions in his voice.

A soft sigh escapes father's mouth.

"And if I refuse... will you kill me? Your own father? Where is the honor about that?"

Hyroshi remains silent as father continued.

"Tell me hyroshi of the Kurosaki clan.

Do you have someone to protect?"

Says cryptically.

"Protect?..."

Hyroshi says to himself then looks back at his father's back.

"The answer is no. I, hyroshi have no need of such."

He says swaying his right hand away.

His father slowly turns to his son.

His left eye gone in the battle before left a pretty bad look on him but his remaining right eye glows with a bright blue with his energy shooting into the night sky.

Hyroshi watches as his father vanishes with one last sentence.

"You will learn when you loose something close to you son. This will be the last we see eachother."

Hyroshi stands on the beach as his father vanishes in a flash of light.

"Protecting somone will only cause them to never move on. That is a weakness that all life shares... fool..."

He turns and walks away where his father once stood disappearing into the woods.

- **one hour later**

 **Soul society** **Blood war-**

 **Squad one barracks-**

Juha Bach stood infront of the man Yamamoto as the Quincy and the shinigami battle around with the head captain staring at Juha Bach. The whole building was in fire and was slowly breaking at the seen.

"This is the end Juha Bach!"

Yamamoto says with hate in his voice as he holds his sword ready.

Juha smirks and does the same.

"Indeed! This will be the end... for you!"

As the two charge at eachother, a flash of light shines between them and stood the same man from the beach and his lone eye stares at the emperor of the Quincy.

"I will follow you no more. Your leadership has only brought pain and death.

Thanks to you... all who are Quincy are forever doomed to hell for eternity."

The man says as his dirty long orange hair waves in the wind and Yamamoto stays silent.

"Hmmm it seems those hollows didn't finish you off like I hoped... nobunaga kurosaki."

Juha says with a smirk.

Nobunaga frowns at him and raises his hand and forms a blade shaped like an oversized kitchen knife.

The handle was wrapped in a black and white cloth that sways in the wind.

Nobunaga holds his blade ina stance and says venomously.

"I was right... you are a fool... wanting to merge the three worlds. That is madness.

I will stop you no matter the cost! Because I have someone to protect!!"

Juha Bach laughs into the sky which made Yamamoto feel a shiver up his spine.

"No matter the cost? Well since you want to die so eagerly then I shall provide you with death." Juha says as he gets into his stance and waits.

Nobunaga turns to Yamamoto with a look that says 'I'm sorry'.

"Head captain. I will fight him off you get out while you can!"

Yamamoto was about to refuse when he was shoved out by nobunaga.

"GO NOW!"

Juha strikes at him which was blocked.

Nobunaga shoves him off with a strong swing.

'This may be my last battle... forgive me but I need your assistance one last time old friend.' Nobunaga says in his head and a voice whispers to him.

 _"So it's time then?..."_

 _'Yes it is... I don't care what happens to me... just make sure that my family survives and that this man is stopped...'_

Nobunaga says in a humble tone.

'"I _promise..."_ the voice recedes and nobunaga smiles slightly as the building gets weaker.

"Let's do this one last dance...hogyoku."

The two charge at eachother and clash with the building falling down.

Yamamoto felt one spiritual pressure disappear while the other was seriously low.

Then Juha walks out with several burns and was panting.

"Damn Kurosaki... That last attack did a lot to me... I can't heal!"

Blood pour s out of the diagonal cut on his chest and he sees Gaga most of the Quincy were killed off and he sighs with defeat.

The shadows cover him and he disappears with one last sentence.

"I will return stronger... I swear it."

-1 year later

 **Hueco mundo-**

In the memos forest, most low level hollows thrive there with the Gillians. Some aduchas claim territories and rule them how ever they please.

In one territory known as The Scar stood a tall Gillian. Unlike the rest of its brethren it's cloak was a deep purple with the mask being very different.

The mask looked like a devils skull with two horns pointing forwards and two more pound back looking like dragon horns.

( **Think like the mix of alduin's horns and hollow ichigos mask.)**

The hollow looks around as it takes its first step realizing it was huge.

'Where am I?... what am I?'

The hollow thinks to itself feeling like it was split into three.

Then the hollow turns to see the other Gillians walking dumbly around.

A small hunger slowly infects his mind and goes on a killing spree. Bitting all that was near him with hunger.

'Need more... **need more !!!'**

The hollow tears into his prey and roars into the forest alerting all who dwell in the forest.

One hollow in a very far territory looks up as it eats its meal with one thought.

'Who the fuck is roaring now?!'

 **That's chapter one for ya!**

 **It you guys have suggestions or questions let me know and I will answer in the next chapter!**

 **Love! Peace and chicken grease!!**


	2. Unexpected truth

**Well well, if it isn't my readers!**

 **Welcome and enjoy this story that I have for you.**

 **I don't own any thing except my own characters.**

 **"What" -intense/shouting**

Hi." -normal.

"What's going on?" -hollow/zanpactuo

Enjoy the story and if anyone has a suggestion for a beta reader lemme know.

I don't socialize much and don't have much confidence to talk first to people..

Let's go!!

 **Karakura town- present time-**

A soft groan sounds in a room with the morning light shining through the window.

A orange mop of hair raises up from the soft comfort of the bed and two brown eyes open to the room.

Ichigo stretches his arms with a yawn and gets up from his bed and walks to his closet to get dressed.

As he gets dressed he hears feet running to his bedroom which he sighs.

"GOOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOO!!"

Shouts his crazy father as he lunges with his feet aimed at his son.

Ichigo frowns and does a roundhouse kick knocking his father backwards into the hall.

"This is getting annoying dad. I know you want me to keep up my skills since I don't go to karate class anymore. So just stop."

Ichigo says as he steps over his father to go downstairs.

"Morning Ichigo!"

A soft kind voice sounds to him as he sits at the counter.

"Mornin yuzu. What's for breakfast?"

He replies with a smile.

"I'm making pancakes with chocolate chips."

Yuzu says as she was pouring the batter onto a pan.

He nods and turns to see yuzu's twin Karin coming down the stairs yawning.

"Mornin Karin."

Ichigo says as yuzu hands him a plate with pancakes.

"Mornin"

She says in a tired tone as she sits down and starts eating her pancakes.

Ichigo notices her tired form and knows why she was tired.

'It seems that the hollows are keeping her awake at night. '

He thinks silently as he ate.

Yuzu sat down with her plate and starts eating then looks at Karin with a look of worry.

"You ok Karin? You seem tired."

"I'm ok just get enough sleep."

Karin replies in a tired tone.

Ichigo finishes and looks at yuzu.

"I'm heading out. See you both after school."

"Bye Ichigo! Have fun at school!!"

Yuzu waves at her brother and Karin waves at him.

He nods and walks out the door to go to school.

- **karakura highschool-**

Ichigo sat at his desk by the window and sighs as he watches the birds soar in the air.

'Lucky ass birds...'

He thinks to himself as his friends walk-in and sit down.

As the class starts Ichigo turns away from the window and gets a pencil ready to write.

"Alright class today's assignment is history.

More importantly. Family history! Each family has a history at one point and it's up to us to remember who our ancestors were and what they did in their lifetime."

His teacher says with excitement while the rest of the class was silent listening to the teacher.

'Family history huh. Well I barely know dads but I know nothing of my mother's family only the name kurosaki.'

Ichigo thinks to himself and heard his teacher say.

"...for history. So today I want each of you to find your family historical background and learn more about yourself. The paper will be dew by the end of this week."

- **home-**

Ichigo sat at his desk in his room with a blank piece of paper and sighs in frustration.

"Shit. I don't know my moms family history or anything! I could ask dad but he would probably come up with some bullshit story."

He gets up and walks to his father's office and starts looking through the personal library hoping for anything related to his mother.

After looking for an hour, Ichigo finally comes across one book.

Black leather with a five prong star symbol which he recognized.

A Quincy symbol.

He opens the black old book and sees the name on the first page.

Nobunaga kurosaki.

"Nobunaga kurosaki?..."

Ichigo says slowly in a confused tone.

As he says the name, the book glows a blue color with more words appearing on the pages.

The lights disappearing showing new words and the book seemed bigger than before.

As he turns the page he began to notice something.

Each section of the book had a picture or drawing of the certain person but in the background a shadow of a creature with wings lurking in the background.

He turns to a page that caught his eyes.

The name was his mother and the writing seemed not that old. As he read he finds himself in astonishment about his mother.

The family history

The descendants

And the first of the family line.

Nobunaga kurosaki.

Born in 115 A.D.

SP.- diamond level

(spiritual strength)

INT-silver level

(Intelligence)

SW.- diamond level

(Swordsman)

Death- during the blood war.

Ichigo turns to a page that showed the face of nobunaga kurosaki and it surprises him greatly.

A face like his with the scowl look in the eyes. Bright orange hair tied into a high ponytail that goes to his lower back.

A mustache and a small gottte around his mouth and chin.

On the photo showed nobunaga with his armor on in all his glory as he stood next to the one he recognized instantly.

The old man zangetsu!.

He just got his powers back after dealing with ginjo and the fullbringers so he didn't get to check on him but seeing old man zangetsu in the photo caused his heart to be filled with doubt.

He turns to the next page and a small paper falls to the floor.

He picks it up and sees it was folded.

As he unfolds, the paper shows a map of what appears to be a pathway to what seems to be a shrine.

He stuffs the paper in his pocket for later and looks back at the book and walks to his room and closes the door reading.

As he reads for what seems to be hours, more distrust began to flow in him about zangetsu.

He sighs and was about to close the book when he sees a picture of his mother as a child standing with two people who he suspected to be his grandmother and grandfather.

He looks at the bottom of the photo and see the year.

1990.

He turns the book back to his grandparents page and sees a younger look of them.

He sees their contact information but sees it hasn't been updated lately and despite what he knows about his grandparents which is nothing, he decided to visit the hospital.

 **Karakura hospital- 20 minutes later**

Ichigo gets to the desk and asks.

"Excuse me but do you have any information on these two?"

He asks the lady handing the photo.

She looks at the photo then looks back at him.

"I can try. Name?"

"Kurosaki."

He replies.

"Kurosaki? Interesting name."

She says to herself as she types on the computer.

A min later.

"Hmm it seems that they are still alive if wanted to know." She says calmly.

Ichigo sighs in relief.

"Ok. Um address? Or phone number? They might be my grandparents."

The lady nods with a smile and hands him a piece of paper with a phone number.

He nods and turns to see uryu walking in with his father doctor Ishida.

Uryu nods to Ichigo and he nods back passing by him.

As Ichigo walks out, reuken walks to the desk and asks.

"What did that boy want?"

"He requested for me to look up information of his supposedly grandparents sir."

She says nervously under the cold doctor's gaze.

Reukens eyes widen.

"This isn't gonna end well for Isshin."

 **Few minutes later-**

Ichigo stops at a park and type sthe number into his phone and waits.

 _Riiing Riinng_

 _-hello?_

Ichigo's heart speeds up nervously.

 _Hello is there a kurosaki?-_

 _-who's askin?_

 _My name is Ichigo kurosaki.-_

The line goes quiet and he could hear muttered voices in the back.

- _ar-re you r-really a kurosaki?..._

 _Yeah son of misaki kurosaki-_

 _-hmmm where do you live?_

 _Kurosaki clinic in karakura town-_

 _-do you know the river?_

 _..yes.-_

 _-get to the bridge on the left side and wait there till 5:30 PM. You will see a black helcat._

 _Ok. Can I have your first name?-_

 _-... just call me gramps. And no bullshit either!!_

Ichigo pulls the phone back a bit then hears a second voice on the phone.

 _\- are you misaki's boy?_

 _Yea first born. I have two twin sisters too.-_

 _-squealing in background) shut it ayami!!!!_

 _Uhhh everything ok?-_

 _-sorry. My wife tends to be excited over anything._

 _So meet you at the bridge at 5:30?-_

 _-yes and don't be late._

 _Call end-_

Ichigo nods and excitement fills his body and looks at the time.

4:50.

"Shit!!"

He starts his run at his top speed and runs to the bridge anime style.

 **At bridge-**

Panting like no tomorrow, Ichigo managed to get to the bridge and sees a black helcat drive up and park.

A tall grey haired man steps out wearing a black suit.

He walks to Ichigo and says in a calm tone.

"You are Ichigo kurosaki correct?"

"Yeah. I'm Ichigo."

He says panting and sees the man hand him a handkerchief which he used to wipe his forehead.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure sir. Now please step into the car and we can begin our trip back."

Ichigo nods and sits in the back as the man starts driving.

"Uhh what's your name?"

Ichigo asks as he buckled himself in.

"I'm Takashi iwari. Personal butler and head servant of the kurosaki family."

Takashi says in a neutral tone.

"Wait your a butler?"

Ichigo asks in surprise.

"Yes sir. Been serving the family since I was a boy."

Takashi says as he pulls up a cord and hands it to Ichigo.

"If you wish to play music feel free to do so."

Ichigo nods and thanks him.

He starts playing a song he and his mom used to listen to.

Stamp on the ground.

As he listened and moved his head with the music, he watches from the window as he and Takashi drive.

 **-1 hour drive later-**

As the car drives. Ichigo looks at a huge house on a clearing in a forest area and sees the house in full glory.

Japanese style with gardens and sliding doors.

As Takashi gets out and opens the door for Ichigo.

Ichigo was speechless.

"Beautiful isn't it sir?"

Takashi says with a small smile.

"It's... it's huge!"

Ichigo says as Takashi leads him inside.

He steps inside and saw a row of maids lined up bowing to him which made him nervous.

After Ichigo sees the maids, he turns to a wall which held a photo of his mother as a small girl.

"She was beautiful wasn't she?"

A voice sounds to him scaring him.

He turns to see a woman with similar hair color like his mom but seemed younger.

She wore a sky blue kimono with orange leafs on the sleeves. Her eyes were a light blue and hand a heart shaped face.

"You must be Ichigo. The boy from karakura?"

She says in a tone that made Ichigo relax a bit.

"Yeah. Born and raised there. And you are?"

The lady smiles and gives a small bow to Ichigo.

"Well I'm what you would call... aunt rei kurosaki. It's a pleasure to finally see you."

She smiles kindly but Ichigo sees in her eyes the urge to hug.

He slowly opens his arms and invites her to a hug.

"Well it's good to see you too... aunt rei."

Rei smiles and hugs him with a death hug.

After she released him to his relief.

"You must be excited to see the rest of the family!"

She grabs his arm and starts leading to a room that was big.

In the middle sat a table with 8 people.

Three were kids at ages which Ichigo guesses about. 4 or 5 and seem to be triplets.

Next to them sat a man with orange hair covering one eye with small facial hair wearing a kimono for swordplay training.

Next to him was a woman who must be his wife.

A young woman in her twenties wearing a white and red kimono with black hair braided down her back.

Her eyes gleam a green color with a small smile that held kindness and a scary feeling.

Rei smiles and sat next to the kids.

The kids smile and look up at Ichigo who sat in the only open spot.

The last two were an older looking couple.

A man with greying orange hair tied in a low simple ponytail and wore a brown kimono with silver maple leafs.

His face looked like a kung fu fighter with a mustache like Yamamoto but smaller.

The woman next to him held the aura of a grandmother which cooled his nervousness down.

"So you are misaki's boy. You seem to be strong."

The man in the battle kimono says with a smirk.

He looks at him.

"Yeah I'm Ichigo. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

The mans wife smiles kindly and says.

"The pleasure is ours Ichigo.

I'm yumi. Mother of those three and wife to

Haru."

Haru smirks and nods to him.

"I'm haru your uncle. Can you fight with a sword kid?"

"Yeah I have had some experience."

Ichigo says seeing the similar look he got from kenpachi but toned down a lot.

"Maybe later I can test that."

He says then turns to the others.

"Yeah..."

He looks to see rei looking at the grandparents.

The grandmother smiles kindly and since he was next to her, he felt her hand cup his cheeks.

She stares into his eyes and says.

"You really are a kurosaki. I'm grandma ayami and that is your grandpa akimasa.

So tell us about yourself Ichigo."

Ayami says with a grin and holds her grandsons hand.

Ichigo looks at akimasa who gives a grin to him along with the rest of the family.

Ichigos smiles and says.

"Ok. Well where to begin.."

 **-hueco mundo- sand dunes-800 years ago**

The hollow that just became adujas burst through the sand and shook its head.

Reaching to its full height the hollow looked like a western dragon mixed with a Chinese dragon.

A long serpent body and long neck.

A row of orange fur going down the spine.

Two massive wings that were black with red strips on the inside.

The head was the same except the snout was longer and had more teeth.

The eye sockets of the dragon mask was black then a eye of firey yellow opens and looks around and at itself.

Thoughts flood it's mind and one word sounded louder then his thoughts.

He slowly opens his toothy mouth and says a name.

 **"Nobunaga kurosaki... that's who I ... was before I... died..."**

He looks up at the crescent moon and lays down to gather his thoughts and memories.

 **"Ywhach...Yamamoto... the real balance has already been broken... the soul king caused it by the birth of ywhach... but now... the balance has been broken like a mirror... it can't be fixed... old fools."**

The hollow dragon gives a sigh and looks across the dark horizon with a feeling.

The filling of hunger.

 **"It seems I still have hunger... might as well hunt."**

The hollow expands his huge black wings and takes off into the night sky blending in.

In a far away distance, a hollow that was a skeleton with a crown looks to the direction of the hollow and says.

"Hmmmm it seems I may have a bit of competition coming soon..."

Hey if been a while for this story but I just finished it and checked for errors.

If I miss some. My bad.

Like I said in my other stories, comments are below and I am open to suggestions.

Merry Christmas time everyone and I hope you all enjoy the holidays!


End file.
